


We Are The Lucky Ones, Dear

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, for like half a minute, girl!Louis, sorry for no mentions of Liam and Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were a package deal. As Louis once said, "As goes Haz, so goes my nation," or something like that. She'd been high at the time, so it was between a bunch of other shit that made no sense. The important thing was that it was the two of them against the world and nothing was going to change that. </p><p>Or, the one where Harry and his girlfriend Louis audition for the X Factor and take on the world--together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Lucky Ones, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightfulalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/gifts).



> Can I just say that writing girl!Louis is incredibly fun? Thank you so much for such an amazing prompt to work with (along with other ones you gave me, you rock.) 
> 
> A special thanks to my beta, who shall remain nameless until the reveal comes. Without them, this fic wouldn't have been possible. 
> 
> Title taken from "Lucky" by Bif Naked.

It starts at a small pub in London, one with dingy lighting and sticky floors, but to them it's heaven. They've been coming here for weeks now, Louis charming the bartender into letting them keep their spot open every Friday and Saturday. It helps that people keep talking, keep asking about them.

It makes Harry's insides light up with excitement, even while his belly squirms with nerves. Even after weeks of the same faces in the same crowd, he still gets a jolt at the idea that he's singing on a stage with his favorite person in the world.

“You all right, Curly?” a familiar voice asks. He turns around to see Louis standing there, grinning like a cat with cream. Her beautiful hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her fringe is swept carelessly to the side, but she still looks like everything that Harry's always wanted. “You look a bit green.”

He reaches out and takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and pulling her close. The smell of her shampoo, honey and vanilla and _home_ , is enough to settle him. He loves that she's shorter than him, that he can rest his cheek against her temple and that they fit together like puzzle pieces. “Nervous, the usual. Can't help it.”

She pinches his side, but takes the sting away with a kiss to his jaw. “Oh stop. It's going to be fine. Brilliant even. I swear, it's like we go through this every week.”

Louis isn't wrong; it's like their routine. Harry starts to panic and Louis reassures him. He gets a bit green around the gills and she's there to bring him back down. It's been that way since they were teenagers. Bright, loud Louis Tomlinson and soft, sweet Harry Styles, the dynamic duo who will rule the world with their voices and their songs and their music.

If only they could get the right person to hear it.

Harry dimly hears the emcee talking to the crowd and he knows that it's almost time. He takes a deep breath and tilts her head up, pecking her sweetly on the lips. “We're gonna smash it?” he asks, though he knows what she's going to say. It's all part of the dance, the thing between them that keeps them both grounded.

She pulls his bottom lip between her teeth for a cheeky nip that sends a twinge of heat through him. “We're gonna smash it,” she echoes.

“And now, give it up for our favorite pair of paramours, Harry and Louis!”

That's it. The curtain opens and they step out onto the stage to raucous cheers and whistles. Harry keeps Louis' hand tight in his own as he addresses the crowd. “Good evening, everyone! We're so glad that you came to see us!” He's met with more cheers, which makes him grin. He turns to Louis, who gives him a shy smile in return. “You ready, baby?” he asks into the microphone, earning a chorus of coos and “awws”.

Louis nods, biting her lip. “Start us off?”

He smiles at the softness of her voice, at the way she dips her head and glances up at him through her lashes. Even if they never make it past bars and clubs and too-small stages, he still has this beautiful girl with the voice of an angel to look at him like that.

They launch into a duet of Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud,_ their voices twining and melding together. Hers is strong and sweet, his raspy and thick and they offset each other in the best way possible, just like they do on stage and in their relationship. Their fingers stay linked and Harry knows he shouldn't, but he can't stop looking at her when they sing this song.

He remembers the first time he sang it to her, pressed together in the bed they share in the flat they cobbled together funds to buy themselves. Louis teased him for ages but he could feel the warmth of her blush against his back as he crooned at her. Her fingers had tightened in his hair and she had pulled him onto his back, climbing on top of him and stealing the words out of his mouth when she started rocking against him.

Yeah, it was a good night and Harry had insisted that the song make it into their setlist.

Harry belts out the last part of the song and the crowd erupts into applause. He squeezes Louis' hand and they share a smile. It was perfect. “Love you,” he mouths to her, puckering his lips in a way that makes he roll her eyes at him.

That doesn't stop her from mouthing it back, though.

They move through the rest of their set, taking turns leading the songs and changing up from the way they did it last week. It keeps it fresh and it gives Harry an excuse to listen to Louis sing. Her voice is so unique, so beautiful, even if she pretends like it's nothing special. He could spend the rest of eternity listening to her. (And he plans to, but she doesn't know about that yet.)

Far too quickly for either of their liking, their two hour block is up and they bring their set to a close with a smoky rendition of _Who Makes You Feel_ by Dido. Mostly because he knows how it gets Louis going to hear him sing like that. He can see it in the way she bites her lip and the way her eyes go dark. They might not even make it out of the dressing room (the storeroom in the back) once they get backstage.

They both bow and share a quick kiss, Harry not trusting himself to turn it hot and dirty right here on the stage. The post-show high has settled into his bones and adrenaline is pumping through his veins. The screams of the crowd and the sheen of sweat on Louis' face is enough to send his pulse skyrocketing. He wraps a hand around her wrist and pulls her with him, until he finds a nice little alcove they can tuck themselves into.

“Fuck, you looked so good out there, sounded so amazing,” he breaths, crowding her up against the wall. He mouths at her neck and slides his hand up under the t-shirt she's wearing, one of his, to splay his hands across the warm skin of her belly. “You drive me so crazy, Lou.”

She laughs, the sound sending jolts through his system. He loves this girl so much. “I think you're talking about yourself, love. My lanky rock star,” she purrs. She gets up on her tiptoes and threads her fingers into his curls. Louis yanks, just enough to make him shudder. It's amazing how easy it is for her to just melt him into putty in her hands.

Just as he leans in to kiss her, someone clears their throat. Harry whips his head around to see the bartender standing there with pink cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. “Please don't fuck in the hallway again. And there's some guy at the bar that wants to talk to you.” He shoves past them towards the storeroom, grumbling about “horny teenagers.”

The two of them just stare at each other for a long moment, mouths open. “Harry...do you think...?” Louis asks in a whisper.

“I don't know, but it could be?” He moves back and sets Louis down, pecking her nose. “Shall we go find out?”

They walk out together, hand in hand, towards the bar. Well, as best they can with people patting them on the back and congratulating them on a great set. By the time they reach the bar, they've gotten quite a bit in tips shoved into their pockets and offers for at least six rounds of shots. Not too shabby, if Harry says so himself.

Sure enough, there's a man sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. He's got blond hair and a wide smile and instantly Harry wants to be friends with him, record exec or not. He's chatting with the bartender, but turns around when he notices them walk up. “Well, look who it is! Fancy joining me for a drink?”

Harry nods and goes to take a seat on one of the stools, when he notices that Louis hasn't moved. She's staring hard at the him, when she snaps her fingers. “You're fucking Niall Horan, aren't you?”

The other man grins and tips his beer up at her. “The one and only. Finally had some time to come down to my favorite pub and what do I find? You two!” he beams, like they're long lost friends or something.

Harry spends the next few minutes wracking his brain. Apparently he's supposed to know who this, and while he looks familiar, he can't quite figure it out. But he doesn't want to seem like an arse, so he stays quiet and lets Louis do all the talking. She's leaned up against his side now, lit up like a Christmas tree. “I bet. You just got off tour, didn't you? Holy shit, I can't believe I'm talking to you right now.” She must notice his confusion because she leans close and whispers, “He's a singer. He plays guitar, won X-Factor a couple of years ago. He's right famous.”

He mentally snaps his fingers. He dimly remembers watching it with Louis, not nearly as invested as she was. Now he feels like he can be properly starstruck, nerves churning in his belly again. The fact that a guy like Niall Horan is here, listening them, is just mind-blowing.

Niall waves off the praise. “No need for that. But let me tell you, you two are good! You two work really great together, don't see many duos like yours. You're like... The Captain and Tenielle!” He laughs and slaps his hand down on the bar. “Seriously though, I'm impressed. You sound good together.”

Harry ducks his head and presses it against Louis' shoulder. “Thanks. That... uh, means a lot,” he mumbles into the cotton of her t-shirt. He probably looks ridiculous, folded up against her tiny form, but he's overwhelmed. This man represents everything that they've wanted, they've _worked_ for in the last few years. It's a lot.

But of course, Louis takes it in stride. Thank god one of them does. “Of course we are,” she says with a cocky grin. Her hand skates up Harry's back and her fingers dance along his spine. “So, is that all you came to tell us? That you thought we were good?”

“Straightforward. I like that in a woman,” Niall says with a wink. He probably means nothing by it, but the way Louis' nails dig into Harry's shirt tell him all he needs to know. It doesn't matter if he meant it or not.

He lifts his head and goes to say something, but Louis beats him to it. “Have you quite finished? Because I thought you were pretty all right up until you started hitting on a taken woman when her boyfriend is _standing right there._ Poor form.” She motions for Harry to stand up and grabs him around the wrist. “We'll take our leave now.”

“Woah, woah, hold on,” Niall stops them, hands up in surrender. “I really didn't mean anything by it, honest. Please come back and sit down?” When they do, he continues, “To answer your question, no. I was going to say that I think you two should do X-Factor.”

Both of them freeze. “What?” Harry asks, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Niall rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer. “I think you two could totally do it. I think you could probably win, too. You have great chemistry, _obviously,_ and you sound really good together. Plus, you could totally cash in on the whole couple shtick.”

Harry looks at Louis, silently asking her what she thinks of the idea. It's both terrifying and thrilling, the thought of that many people hearing him sing, hearing _them_ sing. His fingers tingle and his stomach knots, but he's kind of into it. He knows they won't make a decision until they get back to the flat and can talk about it alone, of course.

“You really think so?” Harry asks, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist to pull her close. There's an itch under his skin now and feeling Louis against him always grounds him.

Niall nods, grinning wide. “Yup! I wouldn't lie to you like that. I know I would vote for you.”

“Well, that's at least one vote sorted, then. How about we have those drinks you promised us earlier? Since you're a big rock star and we're but humble musicians?” Louis breaks in. She slaps her palm down on the bar and shouts, “A round of pints, and put it on this lad's tab!”

Harry just shakes his head and laughs. Thankfully, Niall seems to think it's hilarious and slaps them both on the back and chugs the rest of the beer in his glass. Just like everyone else, he can't help but do what Louis says, stuck in her orbit.

Harry knows the feeling.

He takes the beer he's offered and he holds it up when Louis motions for them to toast. “To champagne wishes and caviar dreams, right Nialler?”

“To having the X-Factor, or whatever shit they call it!” Niall exclaims in response.

“To finally hitting the big time,” Harry intones, as their glasses clink together, beer sloshing over the sides.

“You're so lame, Harold, I swear,” Louis groans, but her eyes are shining as she takes a sip.

She's probably right, but he knows she loves him for it.

 

–

 

That night, when they get back to the flat, Harry waits until they're both in bed and under the covers before he brings it up. “Do you really think we should try out for the X-Factor?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbow. He lets his other hand rest on Louis' belly, trailing his fingers along the strip of skin between her vest and the waistband of her panties. He's half hard from the alcohol and the way she's dressed, but first things first.

Louis sighs, rolling over. His hand follows the movement and rests on the curve of her hip, fingers sliding across the jut of bone. “It can't hurt, can it? I mean, the worst they can do is tell us no and then we just go back to doing what we were doing, right?” Her voice is soft and sleepy, but awake enough to talk. “Just a bit terrifying, that's all.”

He huffs out a laugh. “Glad I wasn't the only one who thought so.” He thumbs at her hipbone, drawing a gasp out of her. “But just think, Lou. What if we make it? We'll be on TV and everyone will get to hear us sing.” The same dizzying feeling washes over him from earlier, making his head feel light.

“And they'll get to see you in all of your rock star glory,” Louis adds, scooting closer. The lines of their bodies fit together and Harry can feel the warmth of her skin, the way it contrasts with his own. It gets his blood flowing hot in his veins, pooling in his belly. “You'll get all the girls with your curls and your silly hats.”

Harry rolls them over, hissing when her legs fall open and he's pressed right up against her. “Only one girl I want, though,” he murmurs, nipping at her bottom lip. The noise she makes zips down his spine and his hips roll up against her. “Can't wait to see you out there, love hearing you sing, seeing you like that.”

He doesn't give her a chance to answer as he crushes their mouths together. His hips rut up against her and even through both layers of their underwear, he can feel how hot she is, feel the way she's slicking up the inside of her panties for him. It's been nearly eight years since the first time he fucked her and it never gets old, he'll never tire of feeling her wet against him. Fuck, he loves Louis so much and they're going to audition for the biggest show in the UK and he just can't get over how lucky he is.

The kiss is hot and messy and perfect, and he gasps when they break apart for air. “You're going to be so fucking great,” he breathes between kisses against her jaw. He reaches down to thumb at her nipple, already hard through the thin material of her tank top.

Louis arches up against him, into the touch, and her fingers grip tight at his shoulders. “ _We'll_ be great,” she corrects, gasping when he fits his mouth around her nipple. The tip of his tongue swipes at it for a moment before he's scooting down further. Normally he would tease her longer, draw it out, but he's been wanting her since they finished their set. “Haz,” she whines, like she knows just what he's thinking.

He peels back her panties and pulls them down her legs, moaning at the sight of her. Her pussy is glistening already, pink and soft and so, so pretty. “Fuck, look at you,” is all he says before he ducks down and settles between her thighs. He winds his arms around her and plants his hands on her hips to keep her still. Leaning down, Harry licks a thick stripe up against her, groaning at the way she twitches against his mouth.

There's nothing quite like it, eating Louis out like this. She always goes crazy for it, rubbing her cunt against his tongue and grinding down on his face like she can't get enough. It's so hot and it gets him hard like nothing else can. He continues to lick at her, alternating between swiping his tongue up against her folds and thrusting it inside of her. He can feel his chin getting wet and he lets out a muffled groan.

Louis is writhing beneath him, her fingers tangled in his curls as he keeps going. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chants, rolling her hips into the swipes of his tongue. He glances up to see her vest pushed up to where just the bottoms of her breasts her visible. He wants to tell her to take it off, but at the same time, there's something incredibly hot about the fact that it's all bunched up beneath her armpits just from her squirming around on the bed.

Harry moves down and fucks his tongue into her, using the tip of his nose to graze at her clit. The salty, warm taste of her makes him groan and start to rock his hips against the bed. He can feel her clenching, her body fluttering at his touch and it just makes him burn even hotter.

Her thighs clamp around his head and she's wriggling against him. Whimpers and soft moans escape her lips and she's rocking against his face, desperate to get him where she wants. His head is swimming and his cock is throbbing where it's trapped against the bed.

He thrusts his tongue into her one final time before lazily dragging it up her folds, before he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks. Her hips arch up off the bed and she lets out a moan that has him answering it with a muffled groan of his own. Harry loves it when she's close like this, where he can feel her orgasm building.

Louis is pinching at her nipples, tugging them and rolling them between her fingers as she bucks her hips. “Harry, fuck, so close, please,” she demands. She glances down her body, locking eyes with him and tucking her lip beneath her teeth. “Wanna come, wanna come all over you.”

Harry lets out another groan, muffled as he sucks hard on her clit again. There's absolutely nothing hotter than his entire face being smeared with her come and knowing that _he's_ the one that made a mess of her. He ruts against the bed as he flicks his tongue across her clit, hard enough to make her squirm again. Her pussy is soaked and he can feel it when she tenses, another gush covering his chin as he keeps licking her through it.

When he tremors subside, he pulls back and licks his lips, pressing one last kiss against her clit before he sits up. His cock tents his briefs obscenely and presses his palm against it, hissing at the touch. “Lou...” he moans.

“Do it, Haz,” is all she says, spreading her legs further.

He can see the wet, pink mess he's made of her cunt, glistening with spit and come and it's enough to spur him to move. He pulls his briefs down and swipes his fingers through the mess before wrapping his hand around his cock. He fucks his fist hard and fast, close already and desperate to come. “Talk to me, Louis. Fuck, wanna hear you.”

“Gonna come for me, Harry? Gonna get me all filthy where you just ate me out?” she husks at him, still pinching her nipples and watching him with dark eyes.

Blood is pounding in his ears and he can barely hear what she's saying, his hips pumping and his cock flexing in his grip. He strokes up hard and squeezes at the head, just enough to draw out a droplet of precome. All it takes is two more strokes and Louis' voice in his ears before he comes, his body shaking. He points his cock so that he leaves filthy wet trails over her belly and her pussy, rubbing the head through the mess as he rides through the aftershocks.

When he's finished, he collapses on top of her, making them both giggle. She trails her fingers along his sweaty back and he sighs at the soft touch.

“If we sing half as good as we fuck, we'll smash this,” she says after a moment, breaking the quiet they had fallen into.

Harry lets out an embarrassing seal bark of a laugh, muffling it in her shoulder.

He can't even argue with that.

 

-*-

 

They had talked about it once, a long time ago when they were sprawled out in the grass of Harry's backyard. Louis was in her favorite bikini and Harry was in a pair of gray sweats and it was the first time they'd talked about trying to sing together.

They were both too lazy, drunk on the sun and each other, to really give it any serious thought. And they knew a kid that had auditioned and had failed, been so devastated that he swore he would never do it again. Neither of them wanted to deal with that and they didn't want to be told how silly it was to try and make it as musical act _and_ as a couple.

But Harry and Louis were a package deal. As Louis once said, “As goes Haz, so goes my nation,” or something like that. She'd been high at the time, so it was between a bunch of other shit that made no sense. The important thing was that it was the two of them against the world and nothing was going to change that.

Harry barely remembers the conversation, but he wonders if things would be different now if they had gone when they were younger. They probably wouldn't be having as good as time as they are now, here, performing in front of the world like they'd dreamed of so long ago.

They had absolutely killed their audition and were moving along steadily through the competition. People seemed to love he and Louis' chemistry. (“How could they not?” Louis had said during one of the backstage interviews, twining their fingers together and holding on tight.)

Some people had thought their relationship was a gimmick, right up until Louis jumped in his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth after their first performance, like she had forgotten that they were on national television and not at their little hole in the wall pub. Still, Harry hadn't minded.

This week is different, though. Despite their success from the last weeks, their last performance is met with some unexpected criticism. Harry's voice cracks and Louis runs out of breath during one of her solos, and they both stand in front of the judges with blank faces. It isn't completely negative, but it isn't good either. Harry is rigid and he's biting his lip so hard he can taste copper in his mouth. His face is hot and he has to fight not to look at the floor.

Next to him, Louis is standing with her shoulders squared and her arms folded. She looks ready for a fight and he just hopes that she can keep it under wraps until they get somewhere else, anywhere but right here on the stage.

They both nod along and murmur their thank yous before they shuffle off to wait until they can go back to the house. Neither of them says anything, just keeping their hands clenched together tightly. Harry's knee is shaking and he jumps a little when Louis rests their hands on top to still him.

"It's going to be okay, love. It was just one time," she says, finally. Her voice is soft and her fingers are gentle when she drags them down his jawline, pulling his face towards hers. "And don't start blaming yourself, because it was a team effort." Her mouth quirks at the corner. She knows him so well, knows that he's already dwelling on every single negative thing they said, forgetting all the good things from weeks before. "I sucked just as much."

"Never," he replies out of habit. The stone in the pit of his stomach is getting lighter, the longer her fingers trace along his skin. "Just a bad week, I guess."

Louis nods and lets him go so she can climb into his lap, straddling his hips. "Everyone has them. Remember last week when that one girl forgot the lyrics? At least we didn't do that badly."

"They sent her home the next week, Lou," he reminds her, mostly to be contrary. He's fighting off a smile, but doesn't succeed as it spreads across his face. He pulls her close and presses his nose into her hair with a sigh. "You're amazing. What would I do without you?"

She reaches up and tangles her fingers in his curls before giving them a gentle tug. "Sit around and mope like an old wet blanket." She kisses his temple and then his forehead, before laying one loud, wet peck on the tip of his nose. "Luckily you've got me here to liven you up," she adds, wiggling her eyebrows and rocking her hips forward in what is probably the least sexiest way possible. All it does is make him laugh, which is what Louis is best at.

"Lucky indeed," Harry murmurs. He pulls her into a kiss, but before their lips can touch, a voice from behind him startles them apart.

"Nobody needs to see that. Save the snogging for when you guys actually do something worth celebrating."

Louis whips her head around so fast that Harry hears her neck crack. Her eyes narrow and he can feel her tensing against him. "Fuck off, you piece of shit," she snarls, making to get up out of his lap.

The guy who spoke, some punk who probably isn't going to last much longer, reels back a little. He probably didn't expect such a thing to come out of her, Harry reasons. He looks like he might say something, but the look on Louis' face must make him lose his nerve. He scurries off, grumbling under his breath.

Louis is still drawn tight as a bowstring and Harry can feel the way her muscles bunch under her skin when he runs his hand down her back. "Babe, it's not worth it," he says softly. He knows it's her way of dealing, that it'll bubble until it boils over. The pressure's got to pop somehow. "He's just a dickhead that's going to be voted off soon anyway."

She lets out a huff of breath at that, but her body starts to relax back against him. She tucks her face underneath his jaw and grips his shirt tight in her hand. "You're not wrong," she agrees, voice muffled. It's a rare moment of vulnerability and Harry is grateful it's just the two of them now. He loves her when she's hissing mad, but he loves her the most when she's soft and sweet like this, because he's the only one who gets to see it. Louis Tomlinson doesn't do soft.

He cherishes it more than she will ever know.

"What do you say we head back to the house, take a shower, and have a cuddle?" he asks, breaking the comfortable silence that has settled over them.

Louis pretends to ponder it for a moment, leaning up and tapping her chin. "Can ice cream be involved?"

Harry just laughs and kisses her. "Of course. What kind of question is that?" He pecks her once more on the lips before gently shifting her back to her feet. He takes her hand and they walk through the doors, both of them feeling lighter than when they had come in.

 

\--

 

The next week, they blow the judges away and both of them walk past the other contestants beaming with pride.

 

-*-

 

"Fuck," Harry says through gritted teeth, digging his fingers into the wall. They had just been announced the winners of their season of X-Factor and now, Louis has him pressed up against the wall. Her hand is down his pants and slowly sliding up the curve of his cock. Between the adrenaline of their win and the way she's biting at his neck, he's already hard in her grip. Not to mention, anyone could walk around the corner and see them like this, which makes his blood run hotter.

Louis straddles his thigh and starts to rub against him. "Like that, Haz? I love feeling you so hard for me." She pulls her hand back for a moment, staring him straight in the face as she sucks at her fingers to get them wet. She smirks at the groan he lets out before dipping her hand back into his jeans.

The warm, wet feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock makes him bite at his lip. Louis is so, so good with her small hands; he only wishes he could see it. He loves the way it looks when she's got him in her grip, it makes his cock flex at the thought.

She tugs at just the right side of pain and he hisses, "Bloody fuck, Lou, stop teasing." He's already so close, feels like he could explode at any moment. Heat builds up in his belly and coils tight as his orgasm fast approaches. Just a couple more strokes and he'll-

Harry gapes at Louis when she suddenly lets go and pulls her hand back. He could cry with the way his cock twitches and kicks in the confines of his pants. "Louis?" he asks weakly. There's probably tears in his eyes.

"Oh, you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" she replies, hands on her hips. There's a familiar, maniacal gleam in her eye that _should_ have him worried, but all it does is make him even hotter. She leans close and licks her lips, looking him right in the eyes as she purrs, "Besides, I want you to fuck me into the mattress when we get back to the room."

Well. That wasn't what he expected at all, but Harry is so on-board with that idea he can almost forget how hard he is.

"And we have interviews!" she chirps, making him groan. "So, button your jeans and let's get a move on. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can fuck me."

"You're really not helping," Harry grumbles. He tucks his still-achingly hard cock into the waistband of his pants and hopes that no one notices. Maybe they'll get lucky and the interviews will only be from the waist-up. "If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you."

Louis just beams at him.

 

\--

 

Finally, after what seems like _days,_ they make it back to their room. The interviews seemed to drag on forever, and Harry is grateful it's finally over.

As soon as the door closes, they're on each other. He tugs at her dress even as she bites at his nipples through his t-shirt. It's a mad scramble and he can't keep his mouth off of her, sucking marks into her neck.

They did it. They fucking did it and now they're going to get a record deal and go on tour and it's everything that they ever imagined it would be. Harry vows to send Niall a fruit basket one of these days.

But first, he's going to give Louis exactly what she wants.

He steps back when he gets her dress off, drinking her in. She's wearing nothing but a tiny pair of lacy panties and she's got her hip cocked, like she's waiting for something. "Well?" she snips, but the flush across her collarbones gives her away. She's just as hot for this as he is.

Harry doesn't answer, instead reaching out to scoop her up into his arms. He kisses her hard, sucking on her tongue as he walks them over to the bed. They don't part right away, licking and biting at each other's lips in a way that riles them both hope. She's hot and wet already, his skin slick from where she's pressed against him. He loves how wet she gets, soaking through her flimsy underwear just from kissing him.

Not that he's much better off. The tip of his cock is peeking out the top of his waistband and already red. He's been hard for what feels like forever. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he pants into her mouth. She grabs his bottom lip with her teeth and tugs a little, just enough to make him groan. "'M so hard."

"Your porn dialogue needs work," she says, after giving him one last cheeky nip. "Good thing I'm into that, though." Louis humps up against his stomach and her nails dig into his shoulder.

It's enough to make him move, tossing her onto the bed with enough force to bounce her a little. She giggles, but her eyes are dark as she watches him slide his pants down his thighs. His cock curves up against his stomach and he hisses when he wraps his fist around it. Harry throws his head back and pumps his hips, letting his cock slide through the circle of his fingers for a moment.

Until he hears the bed shift, catching his attention. Louis knee-walks across the mattress and bats his hand out of the way. Smirking, she leans down and closes her hot, hot mouth around the head of his cock.

Harry lets out a yelp, followed by a low moan when she starts to suck and slowly move down his shaft. Her hand grips him at the base as she bobs, her suction tight and wet. Little muffled sounds leave her mouth as she gets more into it, turning wet and filthy as she moves. She takes him deep into her throat and Harry can't help the twitch of his hips when her lips meet her fingers. It's so good, and the sounds of her moving her mouth back up are driving him crazy.

"Louis, god," he breathes out, fighting not to just fuck into her mouth.

She doesn't respond, pulling off and dragging her tongue across the head of his cock, tip digging into his slit. Her eyes are shining and her face is flushed from taking him like that. Harry rubs her cheekbone with his thumb and traces the line of his cock in her mouth when she sucks him back down.

He bites his lip as he watches her. The flushed red of her lips stretched around his cock is almost too much for him to take.

He's so busy watching her mouth that he barely catches the sudden movement of her hand, until she starts moaning around his cock, the vibrations shooting along his nerves. Her shoulder moves and he realizes with a whimper that her hand is tucked into her panties.

Fuck if that isn't the hottest thing _ever._

Louis' hips are rocking up and she uses the momentum to bob herself on his cock, shaking the bed with her efforts. Harry just stands there and can't help but watch, seeing her fingers move against the lace. He isn't even worried about her mouth still wrapped tight around him. He's just mesmerized by this beautiful girl who is making the most beautiful sounds as she fucks herself with her fingers.

She pulls off again and rests her head against his hip, hot breath spilling over his cock and making him shudder. "Harry, I'm gonna-" she whines, her entire body shaking as she comes.

Harry's head swims and heat flares in his belly. "Perfect, Lou. Fuck, that's so hot, I can't wait to bury my cock in you," he babbles. She's still rocking against her hand and riding through the last waves of her orgasm, and it's making him ache, he's so hard.

When she calms down, he pulls her hand out of her panties and sucks her fingers into his mouth. He groans and licks her clean, his cock twitching at the taste. It makes him want to bury his face in between her thighs, or let her ride his face until she comes again, but that's for another time. He promised her that he was going to fuck her, after all. With one last swipe of his tongue against her finger, he asks, "You ready?"

Her breath hitches and she nods once before falling backwards onto the mattress. "Please," she answers as she spreads her legs after tossing her knickers aside. Her cunt is the prettiest shade of pink and glistening from her orgasm and Harry can't wait to touch her.

He shuffles up the bed on his knees until his hips are cradled in the vee of her thighs and he can rub the head of his cock along her folds.

"Stop fucking around and fuck me already," she gripes, pulling him down on top of her. He can't exactly do what she wants like this, but it gives him the perfect opportunity to kiss her. For the moment, he just enjoys the way that her mouth moves against his, the perfect slide of her tongue and the softness of her lips.

But soon Louis deepens the kiss into something heavier, something dirtier as her hips begin to move against his, and Harry is swept into the feeling of the two of them rutting together. She's so, so slick and his cock is throbbing as it slides against her. Once or twice the head of his cock catches right at her hole and it makes him shiver.

He finally manages to pry them apart and sit back up, taking a moment to admire how Louis looks. Her skin is deliciously flushed and her nipples are drawn tight. "Harry," she whines again, getting his attention.

"Right, sorry," he mumbles, not really sorry at all. How could he be, when he has the most beautiful woman in the world spread out underneath him?

He spits into his hand and strokes it up the length of his cock, feeling it flex in his grip. He's so sensitive from being hard for so long and he knows it's going to feel amazing once he gets inside of her. Then, he snubs the head right up against her hole before slowly pushing inside, giving her little thrusts as he slowly fills her up.

Louis groans and starts to pull at her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Her hips are bucking against him and she's already clenching around his cock, hot and wet and fluttering. He loves fucking her after she's come.

When his hips are flush against hers, he takes a moment to breathe. Everything is too much and not enough and his blood is simmering in his veins, making him lightheaded. If he moves too fast, he'll come before he really gets going. It's not his fault that Louis feels like heaven. "Got me so close already," he says through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now fuck me like you mean it," Louis challenges.

"If it's what the lady wants..." His voice trails off as he sets his hands on top of her knees and starts to roll his hips. He fucks into her with slow, deep thrusts that have her hips arching off the bed. Harry has to bite his lip, loving the way that she's squirming against him. It's teasing them both and he knows it, but he wants this to last. He looks down and sees where he's moving in and out, cock slick from how wet she is. "You're so wet, god," he breathes out.

Louis doesn't answer. Instead, she stops playing with her nipples and drags her nails along his arm. "I said fuck me like you mean it, Haz. Not tease me until I die," she hisses out. She keeps rocking up against him, trying to pull him in deeper.

"I think you complain too much," he answers breathlessly, thrusting his hips a little harder. It drives a harsh gasp from her and the sound lights him up from the inside. With his hands on her knees he spreads them wider, opening her up further. His thrusts get harder, the motions pushing her up the bed as he starts to fuck into her.

The sharp _slap slap slap_ of his hips against hers fill the room, accompanied by the soft groans and grunts of them relentlessly moving against each other. Louis sneaks her hand down between them and plays with her clit, her pussy fluttering around him as she gets close again. He has to clench his teeth at the feeling, his own orgasm starting to build like pressure at the base of his spine. He's driving into her and making her bounce with the force of it.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going," Louis chants as her fingers move in quick, tight circles. They brush his cock every so often and send little extra jolts of pleasure along his skin. Her body is tightening up around him and he can feel the gush of wetness as she starts to come. It's amazing to watch, her head thrown back and her body spasming around his cock as she fucks back against him.

Harry keeps thrusting, chasing his release as his belly tightens and his cock starts to flex inside of her. His muscles coil and he moans at the way she keeps moving up against him. He pushes in faster and faster until with one last big shove, he starts to come. He keeps slicking his cock through the mess they've made as he rides out the aftershocks, his body curling in on itself from pleasure. It washes over him in a wave after been on edge for what seemed like years.

Rolling them to a stop, he starts to pull out, but Louis wraps her legs around him to keep him inside. He smiles and smooths his hand up her leg. "What you wanted?"

She pretends to think about it, tapping her chin. "I guess so. Would have been better if you had remembered a condom," she says with a raised eyebrow.

Well, shit. "Knew I forgot something. Thank god for birth control. Anyway, you were the one who was climbing me like a tree as soon as we got here!"

Louis rolls her eyes and shoves at him. "I would never." She unlocks her ankles from behind his back and he's finally able to pull out. "We're going to need to shower to clean up the mess you made." Despite that, she holds her arms out and he cuddles against her, resting his head on her shoulder. He has to fold up to fit, but it's worth it when she starts playing with his curls.

They lay in companionable silence for a bit, Louis stroking his hair and Harry's mind blissfully blank for the first time in what seems like ages. He starts to doze off, until Louis' voice breaks through the calm. "We did it," she whispers.

"Mm, yes we did." His voice is just as hushed. It hits him all over again like a smack to the face. They just won X-Factor. Millions of people heard them perform together and liked them enough to vote for them. The scale of it makes it hard to breathe, but in the best way possible. The next step is tour and then they're going to record an _album._ All the dusty notebooks filled with songs they've written together will finally see the light of day. People are going to pay to see them and-

"Harry?" Louis' voice breaks through the fog.

He blinks a couple of times and tilts his head up to look at her. "We so owe Niall a fruit basket."

Louis just laughs.

 

-*-

 

It ends on a stage in London, with lights and the sounds of hundreds, maybe thousands of people cheering, but to them it's heaven.

Just like any other time, Harry's belly is tight with nerves. This time, they're walking out to play for a sea of people who are chanting their names. It's almost like they're back in their tiny pub with the shoddy lights and sticky floors, if he closes his eyes.

"You all right, love?" a familiar voice asks, and Harry can't help but smile. He opens his eyes and Louis is standing there, still wearing one of his band t-shirts and a pair of skinny jeans. She still looks like everything he's ever wanted and he can't believe they're here together.

"Just overwhelmed. We're really here, aren't we?" He might have to sit down and put his head between his knees. Really, he's been on national television, he can handle this. That's what he keeps telling himself as he makes sure to breathe.

Louis laces her fingers with his and she grins up at him. "We are, and we're going to blow them away. Just you watch."

It steadies him, her easy confidence and her cheeky smile. He knows it's going to be all right; he just needs her to tell him, to remind him that they're in this together and they've got this. "After this tour, I'm going to marry the fuck out of you, I hope you know that."

A beautiful flush creeps across her face. "I look forward to it. Now, come on rock star. We have a crowd to wow." She tugs him towards where one of their team (they have a fucking team now, _holy shit_ ) is frantically motioning for them to get ready for their cue.

The lights go up and their names are announced, and they step out onto the stage still holding hands. Harry has to take a deep breath because it still isn't real yet, that he's standing here and getting ready to perform for people he can't even be bothered to count right now. But he musters his courage and says, "Good evening London! Are you ready to spend your evening with us?"

A cacophony of sound bounces back that sounds vaguely like 'yes', but he'll take it. Squeezing Louis' hand tight, he mouths to her _I love you,_ to which of course she rolls her eyes, but the way she squeezes back tells him everything that he needs to know.

"Our first song is an original that we'd like to try out, if that's all right with you lot. This is Strong!"

The first notes begin to play and he motions for Louis to start. Her eyes are sparkling as she starts to sing the first lines of the song that she wrote just for him, that she sang to him in their dingy flat after one of their nights at the pub. Now, thousands of people are going to hear it and maybe one day they'll sing along, when they fill arenas and hear themselves on the radio.

_"My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships..."_

This isn't the end, he thinks to himself as he starts to sing the chorus. He may have thought that, but he realizes he was wrong.

This isn't the end. This is only the beginning.

 

-END-

 

  


  


 

 


End file.
